La cure, l'oubli L'absolution
by Damnation83
Summary: Elles ont échangés leurs places, Katherine est repartie pour Mystic Falls, laissant Elena derrière elle. Alors que celle-ci attends de voir si son prétendu piège fonctionne, Elijah revient. C'est elle qui s'est trompée, il a la cure et compte bien l'utiliser pour éteindre toute la race. Et voilà comment ça termine ...


Elena battit des paupières, soupirant. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. La veille Rebekah avait prit la cure, la veille Elijah l'avait embrassé, la prenant pour Katherine, la veille elle et cette dernière avaient échangés leurs places. Elena avait réussit à convaincre Katherine de lui laisser la cure avant de repartir vers les Salvatore, ainsi Elena avait pût aller la donner à Elijah, lui faisant croire sans aucune difficulté qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle avait réussit, elle l'avait vu dans son regard. À commencer par le fait que l'originel s'était mot à pleurer devant elle alors qu'elle s'en allait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à espérer, qu'il revienne vers elle sans amener la cure à Mystic Falls.

Une fois encore elle soupira, se retournant dans le lit qui était celui de Katherine. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle ne cessait de changer de position sans pouvoir se calmer et la raison de cette agitation était simple. Elijah. Allait-il revenir? Ses sentiments passeraient ils au dessus de son bon sens, ne russe que pour cette fois? Elle devait avoir la cure, la garder jusqu'à pouvoir l'enfoncer dans la gorge du premier crétin dont elle croiserait la route, le premier vampire assez idiot pour l'avaler. Mais il y avait bien autre chose derrière tout ça, Elijah une fois encore. S'il revenait jamais elle ne pourrait prétendre être Katherine, pas à long terme en tous cas. Car si l'originel revenait, ce serait par amour et rien d'autre. Et ça ... Elle ne pourrait pas jouer une Katherine amourachée, sans sentiment elle ne pouvait pas feindre d'en avoir, pas de tels en tous cas. S'il revenait, elle était coincée.

À l'instant même, la porte d'entrée sonna. Il était là, elle le savait. Elena sortit des couverture, se passant la main sur le visage, elle se rendit allé compte qu'elle pleurait, chose étonnante. Elle haussa les épaules, enfilant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main par dessus ses sous vêtements, une chemise d'homme. Probablement celle d'Elijah. Ça ne ferait que renforcer l'idée, elle le savait. Une nouvelle fois la si été se fit entendre et Elena descendit à vitesse vampirique cette fois pour ouvrir la porte.

Elijah se tenait devant elle, le visage aussi indéchiffrable qu'elle ne le connaissait, tel le marbre. Comme il était jadis.

-Tu es venu.  
-Je suis venu oui, mais dis moi pourquoi tu pleure.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de laisser courir ses yeux sur la jeune femme, s'attardant sur son visage, sa gorge, ses mains et même ses jambes. Tout ce qui lui était possible de voir en fait. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux d'Elena, la regardant avec une on e de curiosité inquiète dans le regard. Voyant qu'il insistait, elle prit la parole.

-Je croyais que je ne reverrais plus, que tu partirais avec ta sœur pour Mystic Falls et que je ne te reverrais plus.  
-Je suis partis oui, mais j'ai fait demi tour, j'ai changé d'avis, mon frère n'a pas besoin d'avoir la cure, pas pour le moment.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, observant l'homme avec attention avant de demander comme elle supposait devoir le faire, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait elle, même à la place de Katherine.

-Pourquoi être revenu ici alors?  
-Tu auras ta réponse quand j'aurai la mienne. Pourquoi pleure tu?  
-Je pensais ne plus jamais te voir Elijah, je te l'ai dit.  
-Pourquoi tu pleure, Elena?

Aussitôt elle releva les yeux, paniquée. Était-elle si mauvaise que ça? Pourtant elle avait tout fait. Changer sa bague de jour avec le collier de Katherine, elle avait été chez le coiffeur, tout comme Katherine. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas c'était le bracelet de celle-ci, il devait l'avoir trahit.

-Je me répètes Elena, pourquoi pleurés tu?

Ne jugeant plus utile de mentir ou même de démentir qui elle était, la jeune femme soupira, fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fixant ses mains jointes sur ses jambes nues.

-Je n'en sais rien.  
-Moi je sais, du moins techniquement. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir qu'il était déjà devant elle. Debout et les mains dans les poches. Katherine t'as brisé la nuque, tes émotions sont revenues d'elles mêmes. Alors maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu pleures.  
-Pour toi. Je crois.  
-Nous y voilà.

Elle n'en revenait pas, essayait-il de la manipuler pour qu'elle devienne à ses yeux un double de Katherine ou quelque chose qui aurait s'en approcher. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, si doucement qu'elle senti à peine le sofa se plier sous son poids.

-Pas pour ton frère? Ou même Damon? J'ai appris que tu étais liée à lui.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais été, je lui ai juste laissé croire. (Oubliez l'épisode du sang, je change un détail pour l'histoire) Il ne semblait pas pouvoir accepter que je l'aime sans lien, alors j'ai laissé faire.  
-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu pleure. Si je ne sais pas, je ne pourrai pas t'aider Elena. Je n'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui que tu étais un vampire, ça ne fait pas longtemps, je sais que tu as besoin d'aide d'autant plus que la perte d'un frère n'est pas anodine, j'en ai perdu deux, je sais ce que ça fait.  
-Rebekah t'as dis pour Kol?

Il fronçât les sourcils alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui, craintive. Comme s'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui arrache le cœur d'un instant à l'autre. Il secoua néanmoins la tête avant de prendre la parole hésitant.

-Kol aussi?  
-Il voulait tuer Jeremy, pour ne pas qu'on aie la carte pour atteindre Silas. Entre mon frère et celui de Klaus, celui qui m'as ravit jusqu'à ma vie le choix à été vite fait.  
-C'est aussi mon frère Elena.  
-Il faut croire que j'ai tendance à l'oublier, tu es tellement différent d'eux.

Il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait comprit, le silence s'installa alors entré eux pendant une longue minute auquel le de celle-ci Elena pût sécher ses larmes et Elijah avaler la mort de son frère. Il reprit la parole bien avant elle.

-Alors, la raison de ces larmes?  
-Tu veux toujours m'aider alors au j'ai provoqué la mort de ton frère et que je t'ai trompé?  
-Je comprends ce qui t'as poussé à agir, dans ton cas j'aurais très certainement agit de la même manière que toi pour sauver la peau de mon frère. Quand à me tromper, il y a erreur, j'ai du à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi que tu n'étais pas Katherine.  
-Comment?  
-La mèche, Katherine déteste le rouge et le seul qu'elle accepte d'approcher et celui du sang.  
-Et pourquoi ce baiser dans ce cas.  
-Il fallait que tu croies que je te prenais pour elle, c'était la meilleure façon de marquer la différence. Je n'étais pour elle qu'une monnaie d'échange, la cure pour sa liberté aux yeux de Klaus, pour qu'il te rende humaine, pour ses hybrides, pour que tu aies une descendance.  
-Si je prends la cure, Stefan et Damon voudront à nouveau me protéger, et la vie que je mène n'est pas une vie rêvée pour celle d'un enfant. Un monde de vampire est trop dangereux.  
-C'est pour cela que je dois être le seul à la prendre. Ma lignée redeviendra humaine dans son entièreté, tous comme mes frères parce que ton sang fait de nous se que nous sommes, et humain, n'éliminerai ton sang en quelques jours, s'il disparaît de l'un décentre nous, il disparaît de nous tous. Et le seul moyen c'est d'étendre le vampirisme de la lignée des Petrova.  
-Pourquoi toi et non pas Klaus alors?  
-Parce que c'est un mensonge, que tu es de ma lignée tout comme les Salvatore et Katherine.  
-Tyler redeviendra un loup ...  
-Une sorcière peut sceller ce côté là de lui même comme elles l'ont fait pour Klaus. Comme ça Elena, si on éteind les vampires, les loups n'auront plus de raison d'être, ça romprait l'équilibre. Plus que les sorcières pour veiller aux débordements. Dans un mois Elena, il n'y aura plus sur terre que des mortels, des mortels et Silas, qui perdra tout pouvoir au moment même ou le dernier vampire rendra son dernier souffle. On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts, mais on peut en empêcher de nouvelles d'arriver. Qu'en dit tu?  
-J'en dis qu'il nous faut trinquer, maintenant.

Elijah sourit et sortit de l'écrin de velours le remède, Elena l'observa avant de hocher la tête mais elle l'arrêta alors qu'il approchait la cure de de ses lèvres.  
-Tu n'as jamais voulu redevenir humain.  
-J'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur.

Et sur ses paroles, il avala le contenu de la fiole de verre. Elena le regardait, bouche entrouverte, mais déjà il s'effondrait, droit sur elle. La jeune femme l'attira alors à lui, la tête lui tournait déjà et à son tour, elle s'écroula. Elle avait fermé les yeux avant même de toucher le sol.

Ce fut une sensation étrange qui le réveillait, celle d'un tambour ou de quelque chose s'y rapprochant fortement. Il battit alors des paupières, une forte lumière l'aveugla alors quand il ouvrit les yeux. Brusquement, il tourna la tête, l'enfonçant dans son oreiller ou plutôt ce qu'il avait prit pour son oreiller. Une poitrine généreuse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier. Il releva doucement la tête et gronda en sentant sa virilité se réveiller à la vue de ce décolleté de fine dentelle noire. Son esprit marqua une pose. Depuis quand son corps réagissait comme ça? Et surtout depuis quand partageait-il sa couche avec une femme? Il se le rappela alors. Il gronda à nouveau, se redressant légèrement, tentant de ne pa réveiller Elena, qui comme pour le contrarier émit un léger gémissement juste comme il le fallait pour le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore.

À son tour elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard de l'originel, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard, celui-ci ne bougeait plus, comme figé à demi allongé sur la jeune femme. Elle fronçât les sourcils; glissant la main le long de son corps et puis étouffa un petit bruit circonspect tout en faisant les yeux ronds. L'originel lui sentait ses joues s'empourprer, sensation qu'il avait oublié depuis des siècles. Tant bien Ue mal, il se redressa, retombant maladroitement en arrière pour finir sa course assit par terre, le dos contre le sofa.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié ce que c'était se réveiller dans la peau d'un humain mais il semblerait qu'une partie de moi même n'en n'ai pas fait de même. C'est embarrassant au possible Elena, jamais je ne me suis retrouvée dans de pareille situation.

Il ne su jamais pourquoi, mais cette simple phrase eut pour effet de faire exploser Elena de rire. Toujours allongée sur le sol celle-ci semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Enfin elle prit la parole, s'asseyant à son tour.

-Jamais je n'ai vu un homme s'en causer autant pour une réaction naturelle.  
-C'est inhabituel. Et comme pour se justifier, il continua. La seule femme avec qui j'ai jamais dormir est Rebekah et cela quand elle faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Quand j'étais humain ... Avant je veux dire, un baise main était déjà considéré comme audacieux avant mariage alors ...

Il s'arrêta en votant le regard profondément incrédule d'Elena sur lui et soudain il su qu'elle avait comprit. Après tout elle était loin d'être une idiote sans cervelle.

-Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas à mal vraiment.  
-Jusqu'à présent, personne ne m'as donné en le de passer le cap, même si la société à changé je reste plutôt à cheval la dessus et ..  
-Vous avez raison, la bonne personne, on devrait tous l'attendre, je penses. Je me suis trompée, deux fois. Je n'ai plus l'éternité mais je compte bien ... Prendre garde.

Tous deux se regardaient avec curiosité et respect, comme s'ils avaient comprit quelque chose qui pourtant aurait du les dépasser. Elena rampa doucement vers le canapé, s'asseyant aux côté d'Elijah avant de porter la main à son cou, décrochant le collier qu'elle portait avant de le jeter dans les flammes de la cheminée.

-Katherine n'en aura plus besoin.

L'anneau d'Elijah suivit le même chemin bien qu'aucun des deux bijoux ne puissent fondre, l'acte était plus s'il iliaque qu'autre chose.

-Je suis certain Elena qu'à vous trouverez la bonne personne.  
-Vous aussi Elijah.  
-Hélas je n'ai plus l'éternité pour me faire remarquer, elle n'a plus la sienne pour pouvoir le faire non plus.  
-Elle le fera, on ne peu vous ignorer Elijah.

Elena tourna doucement la tête, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Non on ne pouvait ignorer Elijah, il avait la prestance qui vous fait vous sentir invisible à ses côtés, la retenue nécessaire pour toujours être bien vu. Il avait la politesse tellement présente qu'on pouvait le croire sortit tout droit de Bukingam, Elijah, pour peut qu'on s'y attarde ressemblait à un idéal masculin bien définit auquel il aurait fallu donner un peu plus de leste tout simplement. Elle s'était plusieurs fois déjà dit qu'elle aurait du le rencontrer avant Stefan, notamment au bal qu'avait organisé sa famille, plusieurs fois encore par la suite mais il avait disparut et sa transformation et l'attrait qu'elle avait alors eut pour Damon avaient supprimé toutes ces pensées. Laissant Elena perdue, comme au premier jour. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé la totalité de ses pensées que déjà il avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser qui lui parut être le plus doux qu'elle eut jamais eut mais déjà il s'était reculé, lui murmurant alors à l'oreille:

-Prenez ça pour une démonstration de mon amour dans ce cas.  
-Et ça pour une réponse sincère.

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle avait prit possession des lèvres de l'homme, glissant la main dans la nuque de ce dernier pour passer les mains dans ses cheveux avant de finalement s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes, se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

-Elena, vous ne m'aider pas avec ce petit problème...  
-Momentanément, je n'ai pas envié qu'il se résolve, car vous devez à présent vous considérer comme la bonne personne a mes yeux.  
-Pas comme ça. Fut la seule protestation qu'il pu émettre.  
-D'une certaine manière, on est chez moi, il y a plusieurs chambres à l'étage ...

Un demi grondement franchit les lèvres de l'originel qui se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour se relever en gardant Elena dans ses bras, son manque d'équilibre était évident et Elena rit doucement.

-Tu as des yeux, tes oreilles ne sont plus assez bonne que pour que tu ne te fille qu'à elles.

Il hocha la tête et des lors, tout lui sembla plus simple. Ne plu avoir été humain pendant plus d'un millénaire vous faisait oublier l'essentiel. Enfin sur ses pieds il conduisit Elena vers la cage d'escalier et il se dirigea vers la première porte.

-Je ne sais pas qui Katherine à lit dans son lit, je suggère la porte à côté.

Il changea alors de sens poussant la porte de la seconde chambre plongée dans une demi obscurité. Doucement, il déposa Elena sur le lit et elle se remit à l'embrasser derechef, reculant légèrement sur le lit pour qu'il y grimpe lui aussi, tous deux s'allongeront alors, embrassant avec plus de passion à chaque instant, mais lorsqu'Elena posa les mains sur la ceinture de l'homme alors qu'elle lui avait déjà enlever sa veste de costume, il se figea.

-Elena, c'est ... Doucement. S'il te plait.

Elle ne répondit pas mais abandonna l'idée de la ceinture, elle rira simplement dans le dos de sa chemise pour pouvoir faire glisser ses mains dans la peau de son dos, ce qui provoqua chez lui un frisson incontrôlé qui lui fit arquer le bassin, écrasant ainsi sa virilité entre eux deux. Peut à peu les vêtement tombèrent alors que les gémissements de plaisirs augmentaient peu à peu enfin, Elena arracha à Elijah son dernier vêtement, libérant ainsi sa virilité fièrement tendue, elle remonta vers son visage, déposant de tendre baiser sur le torse finement musclé de l'ancien originel avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Rapidement Elena fut à nouveau sur le dos, Elijah la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Enfin, elle murmura son prénom comme dans un supplice et il entra en elle dans un large mouvement de bassin, elle poussa un petit cri aigu et serra les dents de douleur, une l'arme perlait au coin de son oeuil. Il voulu se retirer, s'excusant déjà mais elle le de tint en posant les mains dans le bas de son dos.

-Ça va passer, je n'avais pas imaginer être remise à neuf, c'est tout ...

Après un instant, elle lui indiqua de continuer, et bientôt tous deux ne furent plus que soupirs et halètements, quand vint la jouissance, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre clairement vides d'énergie.

-Je t'aime.

Elena sourit se tournant ver l'homme pour lui arracher un baiser avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Le je t'aime après l'acte est un vrai classique, mais comme je t'aime aussi, tu es tout pardonner.

Elijah sentir son cœur rater un battement, c'était la une sensation étrange, mais il ne pût que sourire de plus belle avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'était ...  
-Meilleur que le sang?  
-Oui, mais j'ai mal au ventre maintenant.

Il s'assit, ramenant la couverture sur ses jambes ains que sur Elena qui était blottie tout contre lui. Celle-ci sourit, allant même jusqu'à rire légèrement. Contrarie Elijah fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as faim, c'est tout.  
-Oh ... D'habitude c'est dans la gorge Que ça fait mal.  
-Aller vient, on va essayer de trouver quelque chose pour remplir nos estomac de pauvres humains affamés.

Damon gronda. Tout le monde ici semblait s'amuser à lui rappeler qu'il était la seule personne célibataire à des kilomètres. Stefan avait retrouver sa jolie Katherine au saut du lit quatre mois plus tôt, et depuis, tout deux ne se laissaient pas une minute. Cette relation commençait sérieusement à lui peser d'autant plus que depuis, il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Enfin, maintenant ça finirait par s'arranger, Katherine emménageait avec Stefan dans la maison des Gilbert pour éviter d'éveiller les soupesons sur la disparition d'Elena. Elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis qu'ils étaient tous redevenus humains par magie, personne ici mis à part Caroline peut-être et lui ne semblait se soucier d'elle mais la blonde était bien trop occupée à batifoler avec Klaus que l'humanité avait rendu plus ... Humain? Rebekah aussi avait trouvé chaussure à son pied avec Matt, le quatterback du lycée. Tyler avait prit la fuite dans les Appalaches avec Haley, et depuis, tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde était humain. Il soupira vidant d'une traité le restant de la bouteille de scotch qu'il avait trouvé dans une ancienne réserve d'Alaric. Il en venait a supposer qu'Elena avait donné sa vie pour leur rendre la leur. Il envoya valser la bouteille dans un arbre et déesse dit de la barrière pour atterrir sur ses pieds au moment ou une portière claque non loin. Elijah venait de sortir d'une voiture. Il posa les yeux sur lui et puis fit le tour pour aller du côté passager. Damon réalisa alors. Elena l'accompagnait.

Il s'avança alors vers eux d'un as claudiquant, descendant l'allée à demi soul, état devenu habituel chez lui depuis des mois. Il s'étranglait alors en voyant Elijah dépose un baiser sur le front d'Elena. Il se permettait de toucher SA petite amie. Mais cet adjectif lui sembla fausse au moment ou l'homme se recula d'elle pour faire face au domicile des Gilbert. Elena était à n'en pas douter enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et à voir comment Elijah se comportait avec elle, il n'était pas pour rien dans cette affaire. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir une batte de baseball restée dans un carton de déménagement avant de partir en hurlant, brandissant la batte vers Elijah, mais celle-ci lui échappa des mains et atterit aussitôt sur le haut de sa tête. Bonnie le regardait les sourcils froncés. Il s'élança alors vers elle avant de valser sur ses fesses d'un simple geste de la main de la part de la sorcière.

-Je ne peux peut-être plus te griller la tête de l'intérieur, mais je peux toujours te botter le cul Damon.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette menace ressemblait plus à une invitation qu'à autre chose. Au final, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'amuser avec la sorcière ...

So? Je viens de taper cet os entier dans mon hôtel a Torremolinos, le tout sur mon iPod. Je crois que mes coups de soleil ont attrapés des coups de soleil, c'est possible ça?  
Bref mon os est peut-être petit ou Long, je n'en sais rien j'ai mis 4h23 à l'écrire, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire :p au final il n'est pas ce que je voulais qu'il soit mais je penses qu'il est mieux hormis peut-être la taille dont je ne peu juger sur l'écran d´ipod c'est assez relatif on va dire ...je me demandais, que penseriez vous d'une version fiction? Ça peut, je penses être foutrement exploitable :p laissez moi des rewiew et des comms ( suivant la plateforme où vous lisez) allez aimer ma page Facebook et dites moi en message si vous pensez que je peux tourner l'idée en fiction ou non. Rappel des couples? Elejah, Klaroline, Mabekah, Steferine, et Bamon bref, bisous de la fille qui a chopé plus de coup de soleil que le gars qui chante la chanson, j'ai oublié son nom ... C'est pas Ricardo Cocciante que je sais plus comment ça s'écrit. ? Bref, je vais lire Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix.

PS : Excusez la mise en page des plus caca et mon style rudimentaire sur le coup :3


End file.
